


if we can't protect earth, you can be damned sure we'll avenge it

by hero_worship



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, I hope it's good, INFINITY WAR SPOILERS WOW, Spoilers, b/c i really really love marvel, but this will probably just be a side thing haha, constructive criticism is recommended b/c i wanna get better, doy, first ao3 post/fanfic EVER WOW, oh yeah, thank you so much for reading!!, uuh infinity war spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hero_worship/pseuds/hero_worship
Summary: The Avengers' and Co. deaths in Avengers: Infinity War, from their perspectives. This may or may not have been uploaded now instead of the day after I saw Infinity War due to my own shyness, but I DID have this written the day after I saw Infinity War on opening weekend.





	1. Loki

Loki felt scared. He had never felt legitimate fear before, never the type of fear that allowed him to think rationally and use his famed silver tongue to slither his way out of. But now--against Thanos--his fear was palpable. And his neck was killing him. Oh, it felt as if the dwarves of Nidavellir were smelting his vertebrae together. But still, he had to look at Thor. One last time. He wanted to smile at his stubborn, foolhardy brother, but the pain--he was wracked with it now, and still, the pressure tightened. But Thor, the oaf, refused to give up, still struggling, shouting obscenities that would have made Frida rage. He simply refused to accept Loki’s death as an option. Loki took all this in with a brief glance. He wanted to comfort his older brother, wanted to reassure him, to urge him to keep up the fight, wanted to tell him how much he loved him, but his vision was swimming, filling with dark spots, and Thanos’ grip tightened exponentially and--

snap


	2. Gamora

Gamora felt as if the world had been taken from under her feet. Which, in a way, it had. Peter would have appreciated her attempt at humor, she thought. It combated her disbelief. Her father, the Mad Titan himself, destroyer of so many lives, so many cultures, so many families. He had ripped families apart. And now, even as he grabbed Gamora’s arm, flung her over the edge of a drop she knew she wouldn’t survive, he tells her he loves her? Sheds tears over her? Surely this is--this is not right. He lies. This--this is not love. He used her to try and accomplish a mean, and--and--she looks into his eyes, receding as they are, and reads his expression. As Gamora falls, she tries to find a hint of anything but love and sorrow in her fath--in Thanos’ eyes, but the wind is rushing past her and her breath is being taken from her lungs and she wonders how Peter will--


	3. Vision

Vision felt satisfied. He was still relatively new to this world that seemed to need saving so often, and wanted to explore it further. He wanted to get to know Wanda more. Wanda...now she was wonderful. The emotions she evoked in him--they defied logic, defied his programming. Overrode it, to an extent. He supposed that that was why he saved her in Leipzig, out of...love. Yes, that sounded right. Love. But at the same time, he was a machine. He knew what needed to be done in order for the universe to be saved. Knew that, despite Captain Rogers’ protestations, his life needed to be sacrificed to stop Thanos. Which is why he put his complete trust in Wanda Maximoff to do it. And, for one fleeting instant, she had. He felt the stone explode, and a split second after that, his final sensation was his own body, flying apart to settle on the soft Wakandan ground. He was content. 

But suddenly, he wasn’t. He was...alive again? And Wanda was lying on the ground, trying to hold herself up, but Thanos was stepping past her, and reaching for Vision’s head, and--

01010100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110011 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01101000 01101111 01110111 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110011 00100000 01110011 01110101 01110000 01110000 01101111 01110011 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100101 01101110 01100100 00101110

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact (in case you aren't well-versed in binary): the binary at the end of the chapter reads "This was not how it was supposed to end." I guess that isn't a fun fact, but...


	4. Bucky

Bucky felt trust. He had always trusted Steve with his life, through thick and thin. Even as the Soldier, a detached part of him noted that his Mission’s face--it looked familiar. Inspired hope, trust, served as a call to action. It brought out the best in people. And now, as Bucky felt himself vanishing, simply ceasing to exist, he looked at Steve. He wanted Steve to be the last person he saw as he disappeared, and stared at him as if he could burn the image of his face into his brain. He tried to step towards Steve, but his legs disappeared and he toppled forwards, trying to use his arms to support him but they were gone, like smoke, and by the time his torso hit the ground it was ash. He hated how weak and afraid his voice sounded as he called his best and closest friend’s name, hated how he could do nothing to ease the grief on Steve’s face, hated Thanos and his stupid gauntlet, hated hims--


	5. Wanda

Wanda felt guilt. She had failed Vision, caused him to die, by not acting fast enough. Had she destroyed the stone during the battle instead of trying to intervene, perhaps he would still be alive. If she had just pushed Thanos back a little bit harder, Vision would still have lived. Everything had come down to her, and she had failed. The universe was going to be destroyed. As everything Wanda Maximoff was, is, and could’ve been turns to smoke, she was overcome with feelings of guilt. She deserved this fate. She deserved to be turned to so many motes of dust, deserved to di--


	6. T'Challa

T’Challa felt anxious. One moment, he was helping Okoye stand, encouraging her to continue, and the next...the next, he was simply gone, and he awoke under the all-too-familiar tree, scrabbling out of the dirt in disbelief. His kingdom had lost him twice, but this time, he feared, he would not be able to return so soon or so easily. He feared for Wakanda and for the rest of the world. The world that he and the Avengers had sworn to protect, and had now failed. He wished he knew the answers, wished he could say goodbye to his mother, to Okoye. Wished he could see how Wakanda would enter into the spotlight of the world. Wished he could see Shuri one more--


	7. Sam

Sam felt worried. This whole fight had been filled with unexpected twists and turns, and he was tired. So tired. He helped a pitifully small army fight off some things that looked like they belonged in some sci-fi movie, which had taken most of the fight out of him. Then, they had fought the big purple guy--Thanos, apparently--and it seemed like Thor had won. But then, Thanos was saying something and snapping his fingers, and as the motes of dust that had once been Samuel Wilson vanished, he looked at Steve. He hoped that Captain America of all people had been spared from this cosmic massacre, because the first time the world lost him, it didn’t turn out so great. He noted that Cap was still standing, hollow as he looked, but that didn’t help him either. His last glance was of Steve’s lifeless, shell-shocked eyes, and his last thought was, “Maybe Cap is gone after all.”


	8. Groot

Groot felt defeat. He had already died once--just a few cycles ago, in fact--saving these morons, and now he was up and disappearing again. But this time was different. This time, he didn’t know whether or not he’d be able to come back. And he really, really wanted to come back. He liked his morons--his blustering, half-human captain, the two deadly assassins, but he liked Rocket the most. He was his partner-in-crime, and by this point, they were closer than friends, closer than brothers. Last time, he at least had some degree of certainty that he’d come back. But this time? Fragments of him breaking off, turning to ash, or simply disappearing? He didn’t know if he could regenerate from that. But maybe, if he was dying again, so soon after his first sacrifice...maybe he wasn’t meant to stay alive.


	9. Peter Quill

Peter felt complete and utter emptiness. Gamora was dead, and that’s all that mattered. The others--magic guy, the guy in the suit, Mantis, even the little kid who thought Footloose sucks--they had Thanos. They had him. The Spider-kid even managed to pry the Infinity Gauntlet mostly off Thanos’ meaty, purple fingers. But in the end, Peter screwed it up. He just had to get angry about Gamora’s--about her...about her. He had ruined the others’ attack and probably cost the universe its life. But did that really matter, when his life, his light, had been extinguished now and forever from the galaxy? One of the few people that made being a Guardian tolerable, fun even? As he vanished to be dispelled over the planet, Peter’s last thoughts were of Gamora. Maybe he’d be able to see her aga--


	10. Drax

Drax felt comfort. A part of him hoped to die in his first confrontation with Thanos. Not that he would ever tell the Guardians, of course. But Drax either wanted Thanos dead, so his family could rest easy, or himself dead, so he could reunite with his family. Either way, now he was getting his wish. As his eyes disintegrated along with the rest of his body, he imagined he could see his wife and children running up to him to embrace him and spend eternity with him, playing and laughing carelessly forever. He could almost feel his wife’s arms around him--


	11. Mantis

Mantis had felt death before. She had felt beings die, felt as their emotions and spirit and breath drained away, leaving nothing but a shell. She felt the anguish of the loved ones they left behind. Their anger. Grief. Hopelessness. Emptiness. She thought she was ready for the nothingness that was death. Nothing could have prepared her for it. There was no warning, and she hardly had time to string a thought together before she was--


	12. Doctor Strange

Doctor Strange felt sorry. It was an odd feeling--he had only felt it once or twice before, he remembered. He felt sorry that he couldn’t keep good on his promise to Stark, but watching somebody die in front of him--it defied everything he stood for, both as a former surgeon and as the Sorcerer Supreme. He had faith that Stark and the others would stand up to Thanos and win. They had to, it’s what they did. Stood up against the impossible and kicked its ass. It was pretty much yearly. That’s why he looked at Stark, why he tried to apologize, tried to justify his actions. He knew Stark would do something to save the day, pull something out of his ass--a new suit of armor, most likely--and get the job done. But he felt sorry that he made his job a lot harder than it had to be.


	13. Peter Parker

Peter felt weird. Lately, he had noticed that he could pick up on dangerous things before they happened, like when the metal-arm guy...Binky? Bubby? threw the sheet of metal at him. In the airport. He knew it was coming before it happened, so he dodged. He couldn’t really explain it further than that, though, other than the fact that it was annoyingly helpful. Like how it helped him see the big donut in the sky and help the Avengers--the Avengers! Ned would totally flip! But now, it wasn’t doing him any good. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, and this sixth sense prickled, then twinged, then erupted into a headache that threatened to split his skull in two. He had never felt this sixth sense like this before, so painful, screaming warnings that Peter couldn’t make heads or tails of. What was coming? He tried to ask that, but his mouth only formed the words, “Mr. Stark... I don’t feel so good.”. Then, he was stepping heavily towards Iron Man, his teacher, his mentor, his father figure concernedly. Surely Mr. Stark could fix this. Then he was falling, threatening to faceplant. It’s like his legs were smo--oh. His legs...were gone. Like they had never even existed, and it was spreading. That’s what it was warning him of, his imminent disappearance. Absently, he registered himself saying, “I don’t wanna die, don’t wanna go, Mr. Stark, please--”, but his mind was racing. He didn’t want Mr. Stark to blame himself--“Sorry”, he said to him, his face reddening and streaked with tears--but what would his loved ones think? He saw the others--the other human-looking guy, the grey dude, and the little woman with antennae--disappear, so maybe Aunt May and Ned had too? And MJ, what would she say? She’d slap him in the face if she found out he was dead. He tried to smile comfortingly and look at Mr. Stark, but he was finding it difficult to even keep himself in existence. His mouth opened to form words again, but then he saw Uncle Ben and his head lolled and he vanished, transformed into so many particles of dust that blew away to scatter all over the surface of Titan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell from the length of this chapter, Spider-Man is my favorite hero. I feel like I have the most knowledge of him and his character in general, which is why this chapter is longer than, say, Drax or Mantis, who I don't particularly know about, despite being relatively well-versed in the lore.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to read this! I was inspired, of course, by Avengers: Infinity War, not to mention the multitude of fics that have already toyed with this concept, no doubt better than I have. I don't expect very many people to read this, but for those of you who do, please provide me with some constructive criticism, whether it's grammar or the characters being too OOC! Thanks again, and have a great day!


End file.
